User talk:Gunman for real
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Gunman for real page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew RE:Just read below Gunman for real, Sorry to hear about your multiplayer difficulties. Personally, I stick to free-roam and they are rarely empty. Also, I'm on the Xbox 360. I do not own a PlayStation 3. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:21, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Duplicate images. The images you've uploaded are duplicates.. I guess they will be removed soon. Instead here you have the original uploaded ones. http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rdr_conor_callahan.jpg Conor http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:Harry_Dobbing.jpg Harry Dobbing http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:Billy_Sanchez.jpg Billy Sanchez http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:Grant-Avery-in-Railroad-Camp.jpg Grant Avery http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dr_Lane_Davies.jpg Dr. Lane Davies MitchMaljers - I heard this source came from outer space. Came down as a goddamn meteor. 14:44, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Red Dead Redemption Action Figures Tmi1080 (talk) 18:18, July 21, 2012 (UTC)What if there was a Connor Callahan Action Figure? If there was a Lloyd Duffy Action Figure I'd buy instantly Playing online? Hey Gunman, I was wondering since you have a PSN and that you play online with RDR in an organized posse, that you could become my friend and we could play online together, I'm currently a level 34 (not into legend yet). PSN: Jbraz123 Thanks! '--Pencil- Talk 22:07, August 14, 2012 (UTC)' Get online, I sent the request. Also get on RDR please, let's play some. :) --Pencil- Talk 22:33, August 14, 2012 (UTC) New Posse? Hey Gunman, I was thinking, should we just form a new posse? I don't think Blackwater Outlaws is a good name, it kinda sounds noob-ish, no offense. Part of the reason is that an outlaw in Blackwater is kinda silly, there are police officers everywhere there. I was thinking of something about maybe, relating to Irish or another character? I had thought it would be a better name than Blackwater Outlaws, no offense to the current name. Leave me some suggestions on my talk page, thanks. --Pencil- Talk 02:05, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I like the idea of Hanging Rock, but let's not have our hideout given away. How about 'Drunk Guns' or 'Hired Guns' or maybe even 'Tumbleweed Survivors'. --Pencil- Talk 22:41, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Nah, I don't like Thieves' Landing, let's do something about Tumbleweed, maybe. And do you want to join me and my cousin on our ghost hunt there later tonight btw? --Pencil- Talk 22:46, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Duplicate Images Gunman for real, A number of images you recently uploaded have been deleted due to the fact that they were duplicates. Please read the "Images" policy. If an image already exists on the wiki, please do not re-upload the image. Acquiring the desired image's file name is not difficult. Once you have that, you can easily add the image. Also, please note that continuing to upload duplicate images after receiving a warning may result in a block. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 03:49, August 19, 2012 (UTC) RE:Posse Hey, Gunman. When typing the name of your posse in the search bar, make sure you have "Posse:" in front of your posse's name. That should take you right to your page. For example, if you want to find the Blackwater Detectives, you type "Posse:Blackwater Detectives". That, or you could just use that link. :) Hope that helps. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 23:43, August 20, 2012 (UTC) PSN Tmi1080 (talk) 18:43, April 28, 2013 (UTC)Hey Gunman, I requested you can you accept it? thanks RE: I'm in chat now, if you want to talk. Queyh (Talk) 01:32, June 15, 2013 (UTC)